


A Silent Tune

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [6]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: At a Hanukkah party thrown by your friends, you and Flip steal a few moments together by the candlelight.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Kudos: 11





	A Silent Tune

You’re not hosting, this time. You and some friends decided it would make the most sense, it would be easiest if everyone alternated the Hanukkah party, for which you’re both grateful. It’s not that Flip doesn’t like throwing parties – well, he doesn’t – but he likes being able to take you back home after a long night where the house is quiet and all yours, not worrying about guests.

Trapp and Bridges have done a great job with the party, and everyone is huddled in the living room around the coffee table where an intense dreidel competition is going on. You had excused yourself for a moment, had gone back into one of the other rooms before throwing a soft smile over your shoulder at him. He’s up and making his way towards you not a second later.

Staring at the candles, you hum happily when his arms twine around your middle.

“Hey pretty girl.” Flip whispers, leans down to press a light smooch to your cheek. You smile into the touch, snuggling yourself back against his broad warm chest.

It’s cold out in the Colorado mountains, and even though Harry’s got the heater on, nothing beats how hot-blooded your man is. Not by a long shot.

“Hi handsome.” You whisper back, voice low in the presence of the candles.

Flip lets out a content sigh, kissing your cheek again, smiling against your smile, so in love with you. The sound of the party is a million miles away, muffled through a couple doors. You can hear the cheering and jeering and shouting of the party, but it’s a thick fog that doesn’t really register. No, the only thing you’re really listening to, is Flip’s heartbeat as it pulses against your back.

Neither of you say anything, but you don’t have to. You both do so much talking, chatting away with one another, an incessant dialogue of your day. Flip loves hearing you, loves listening to you, absorbing what you tell him – and he loves sharing things too. He’s got kind of a hard time sharing things in general, but everything is easier when it’s with you, everything.

The shamash stands proudly, wax dripping ever slowly onto the tray beneath the menorah. The two shorter candles dance along with the shamash, flames steady and rhythmic like they’re all moving to the same song. No music is playing and yet Flip can’t help but sway you both slightly to a silent tune, moving in time with the flames.

You’ll rejoin the party in a minute or two, you both know it. But it’s nice to be able to steal a moment just for yourselves, where you can simply exist together and watch the flames. Leaning against his chest, Flip’s arms wound around you, swaying like this brings you both a sense of peace that you simply can’t get from the high intensity of the company in the other room.

And when Flip gets you home later that night, he’ll tuck you right against him and kiss you until you fall asleep, stealing as many more quiet moments together like this as he can during the fun and festivities of Hanukkah.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Happy Hanukkah! From the prompt list, how about: 4. Person A and Person B enjoying a quiet moment watching the candles glow, on a cold evening where it’s just the two of them, a peaceful break from the noise of the party. with our good jewish boy Flip?


End file.
